power_mom_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Nina Masson
Nina Shira Masson is the main protagonist in Power Mom!, and is the wife to Grayson, and has three children with him; Emmy, Paul and Wilbur. The family also live with an anthropomorphic pet cat, Stella, who is the daughter to the cat Nina had when she was growing up. Nina lives with her family on 715 Aries Lane with her family in the city of Zelen, New Jersey. Nina is voiced by Alison Gilbert. Waltman attended university with Alison and the pair remained in touch when they graduated. Waltman tracked Gilbert down when she and Cowburn created the show. Gilbert takes the voice of Nina from an old college teacher she used to have. Biography Born Nina Shira Barvaz, Nina was born into the wealthy Barvaz family and was given a privileged lifestyle. She is the oldest daughter to Harry and Shira, and the older sister to Lina. Growing up, she was close with Cherry and Linda Powers, who come from a similar background to her. She met Grayson when they were at college, the pair fell in love and began having an affair. At the time of them meeting, he was already married to Iona Cherish, but they were in a loveless marriage. After Iona and Grayson got divorced, she and Grayson married when she was five months pregnant with Emmy. With Wilbur at dayschool and her children at school, Nina works full-time as a regional manager for a Food Processing company in Zelen. She is also very dedicated to housework, and enjoys to purchase new antiques for her family home. Personality Nina is portrayed as a typical full-time worker and mother in the earlier seasons, being able to manage a household and a demanding family, alongside managing a full-time career. She is shown to be a caring mother, doting herself towards her husband, children and family pet. Nina has a clear romantic interest in her husband, having shown him many times as to how much she really loves him. During earlier seasons, Nina would occasionally give her husband rare gifts; these gifts would normally consist of really-hard-to-com-by comic books, replicas of items found in superhero movies and sometimes they would be romantic, sexual gifts. In Season 6, episode 5, when Grayson confesses that he can't stand the fact that his little girl no longer lives with them, Nina manages to track down a very elite comic book that he has been missing from one of his many collections which brightened him up. Another example of their love is for their 20th wedding anniversary, Nina booked them into a hotel beside the set of his favorite action-hero and even booked a tour and a meet & greet session with the actor who portrayed him. She can, however, sometimes get irritated and annoyed by Grayson's ill-mannered ideas and plans and tries her best, many times to stop him from carrying out the ridiculous ideas. She has also shown great jealousy towards her husband's friendship with their next door neighbor, sex-crazed financial advisor bisexual Riley Adams. She show's her dislike towards Riley in later seasons by muttering something about her sexual prerogative. Her relationship with her eldest child and only daughter, Emmy is complicated. She loves her daughter to pieces, but cannot begin to understand as to why she would go for someone like Sean Perry, her boyfriend (now husband). She supported Stella's opinion on their marriage in "Getting Hitched" but made up with her daughter near the end of the episode. When her daughter moves back in with her, bringing Sean along with her, she accepted them both with open arms. In newer seasons, Nina has since kept out of her daughter's business, only objectifying if she felt she had to, as a mother. Nina's relationship with her middle child, Paul, has always been excellent. Paul considers himself a "mommas boy" and has been able to surprise her on many occasions. Nina has also attempted many times, to get Paul to revert his "emo" ways and try a different fashion sense, causing Paul sometimes to become upset and angered by his mother intervening in his life choices. Nina supported her son and his school friends in creating their rock band, even allowing them to use the garage to practice their music in, up until they found an abandoned clubhouse and have since been going their to practice their music. In earlier episodes, Nina showed a great deal of admiration for her youngest son, Wilbur, who she states is "far more intellectual than her other children". She has tried many a times to focus herself on getting Wilbur into a private nursery in his younger years. Although, Wilbur has always corrupted her plans by destroying them as he does not want the extra workload. In Season 8, Wilbur ages up to the age of 5, and thus, he is now at an elementary school, Nina hoped that he would be able to get into a private school with his high grades, but with the help from Stella, who was adamant at first, he sabotaged his results, concluding in him attending public school. Nina has stated on many conclusions that Stella is not just her pet, but is her best friend. Nina has supported Stella the most out of all her family members, as they both have similar morals. She sometimes gives her a little push to have a relationship with Buckley, Helena and Jolene's pet dog, but these attempts end up badly for both Stella and Buckley. Nina, along with Paul and Grayson, both pushed Stella into getting her poems published in Season 5, thus giving her a general income so she can create a life for her own. In recent episodes, it appears that their relationship has deteriorated, with Stella spending more time with Wilbur, and Nina focussing more on her work. Addiction to Work Alternative realities *In What an Alternative!, Nina takes on the persona of Princess Fiona from Shrek during Wilbur's dream. Notes Relatives See: Masson family, Barvarz family, List of Barvarz ancestors Category:Main characters Category:Masson family Category:Barvarz family